


Better Without Him

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John misses his sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Without Him

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Better Without Him  
>  **Fandom/Pairing(s):** Supernatural   
> **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John misses his sons.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

A sigh escaped him as he stood outside in the moonlight. John knew he shouldn’t be here, they were probably hustling pool at this very moment. A wave of longing almost broke through his resolve. He would give anything, do anything to be able to walk inside and see his boys, to let them know that he was okay. But the truth was none of them were. Not really. Until he got the demon that had taken his world from him, his sons were much better off without him. 

John swallowed another sigh as he walked back towards his truck.


End file.
